James
James The Red Engine *'Number': NWR 5 *'Based': L&YR Class 28 (Formerly L&YR Class 27) *'Designer': George Hughes *'Builder': Horwick Works *'Built': 1912 (Rebuilt in 1923) *'Arrived on Sodor': 1923 *'Configuration': 2-6-0 (Formerly 0-6-0) *'Current Livery': NWR Red, Gold and Black lining James is a vain red mixed-traffic engine who lives on the Island of Sodor. He is engine No.5 on the North Western Railway, He is the Main Deuteragonist. Bio James is the No. 5 red engine. He is a medium-sized engine whose six driving wheels are not as big as Gordon's Grandma Thora Favorite joke: What goes up but never comes down? Your age. Place I most want to visit: The year 1927. not as small as Thomas. He has a fine scarlet coat and brass dome and thinks of himself as a Really Splendid Engine. Occasionally this leads to misguided ideas about the sort of work suitable for such a distinguished engine, invariably landing James in trouble. http://www.thomasandfriends.com/uk/Thomas.mvc/EngineDetail/James James was built by George Hughes at Horwich Works in 1912 as an 0-6-0 with a wooden brakes, James was once unable to stop due to his wooden brake blocks. After his first accident he had his front sandboxes removed, was rebuilt into a 2-6-0 for experimental purposes with a proper brake and a Fowler tender and repainted red with gold stripes and blue lining. When James boasted about his shiny red paintwork, Henry got so mad he kept bumping into his coaches but when Henry began his journey home, he suddenly span out of control on the track and ended up going missing whilst Thomas was shunting trucks at the yard, he met James who told Thomas that Henry was missing and this had Thomas worried. James can be vain sometimes. Persona James is very proud of his paintwork. He hates pulling trucks, and believes that he should only pull coaches. He thinks himself superior to the others, and can be shallow, boastful, and vain, particularly to those who appear old-fashioned, weak, slow, or dirty. This has caused him to have somewhat of a rivalry with Toby. However, on a number of occasions he has found himself in need of help from those he has insulted, and is, in the end, apologetic. James was the last engine to retain a prejudice against Diesels. However, after stalling on a cold day, he was rescued by the Works Diesel, and James had to admit that nothing was wrong with Diesels. This appears to be one of the few lessons that has stuck. Basis In The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, it was claimed that James is based on a rebuild of a L&YR Class 27 locomotive from the Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway and designed by George Hughes, who added a Belpaire firebox and a Schmidt superheater and extended the footplate and sandbox. However, as with most of the early Railway Series characters, this information was purely retcon. Voice Actors * Michael Angelis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original workprints only) * Susan Roman (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; nineteenth series only) * Rob Rackstraw (US; twentieth series onwards UK; Tit For Tat onwards) Trivia *A large-scale working replica of James, along with replicas of Thomas, Percy, Harold, and Jack, was created by BBC Visual Effects for a tour in 2003. The battery powered locomotive is listed in the Guinness Book of Records as the largest model railway engine ever built, at 2.64 x 1.5 x 6.52 metres. *In Toby's New Whistle, James revealed that he once had a three-chimed whistle. *In the Railway Series and television series combined, James has been painted more colours than any other engine. Category:North Western Railway Category:Steamies Category:Popular engines Category:Random engines Category:Coolest engines Category:Others Category:Heroes Category:10 members of the Steam Team Category:Boy Category:Red Engines Category:Reformed Heroes